The Three Druids
by GetTraught
Summary: Three peculiar witches enter Mystic Falls after learning that Klaus has broken the Hybrid Curse. One of them happens to have history with Klaus. Takes place after the events of 3x05. *Will also be following plotlines* Klaus/OC. Lame summary, I know. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**:_ Hey guys, so this is not my first fanfiction but it is my first TVD fanfiction. I've had this idea for a while now and I wanted to get the basics down before I started typing. I have a somewhat clear idea but who knows. This story will contain 3 OCs. Now I know it sounds a bit excessive and I'm usually not one for multiple OCs. However, I will try my absolute best to make it seem as natural as possible. I won't introduce all 3 in this chapter but they will all appear relatively soon. Please do give this story a chance. I will also try to stick to the plot as much as I can but it won't always revolve around it. My OCs have their own lives. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit slow. Things will pick up soon. Hopefully...  
><em>

_Also this story picks up after the events of 3x05_

**Disclaimer**_: _I'm only saying this once. I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

It was a nice day in Mystic Falls. It was also the first day of senior year. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stood outside the school in the parking lot. Each of them reflecting on the problems they were having with their boyfriends. The doppelganger seemed to be sporting a nice scarf to cover up the bite marks Stefan had left there.

'Here we are,' stated Caroline with a sigh. 'Senior year.' Bonnie shrugged beside her.

'Anyone else think this should feel slightly more _empowering_?' Her blonde friend gave her a look.

'Okay! So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and moving on!' Caroline began walking towards the school.

'You're right,' sighed Bonnie. 'I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?'

'Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day', added Caroline. Both girls turned to Elena when she slowly began speaking.

'Today's our anniversary,' she paused. 'Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year.'

'Yeah you win,' said Caroline sadly.

'Are you sure you want to be here?' asked Bonnie. Her friend nodded and held her head high.

'I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life.' With that the young doppelganger continued walking. Behind her, Caroline and Bonnie shared a look before following their friend.

* * *

><p>Over at the boarding house, Damon had just met Rebekah, whom he now deemed Barbie Klaus. He stared after her as she went upstairs to find a room. He was just about to follow her when there was another knock on the door. Damon made his way over and opened the large wooden piece. His eyes narrowed when he saw an unfamiliar woman standing on the other side. Rolling his eyes, he gestured towards the parlour where his brother and his walking blood bags were.<p>

'He's in there. Come on in.' The woman looked confused for a moment before smiling.

'Oh no. I'm not here to see whoever 'he' is,' she said. 'I just came to introduce myself. My name's Nora. I just moved to town. It looks like you're my closest neighbour.' Damon observed her as she held out a hand for him to shake. He slapped on a fake smile.

'Hello Nora. I'm Damon Salvatore,' he took her hand in hers and gave it a firm shake before pulling away. He stood back and leaned on the doorframe. 'So tell me, did you buy that old house down on Jefferson Road?' The house he spoke of was an old house about three miles down the road from the boarding house. It was the only house around there and she was right when she said that they were the closest or only neighbours.

Nora laughed a little.

'Yeah, that's the one.'

'What would possess anyone to move into that place?' questioned Damon. 'Wasn't it burnt down?'

'Not entirely, but yes,' nodded Nora before pausing. 'Well it was. I've been fixing it up for awhile now.' The vampire was even more confused now.

'Why bother with that old place?'

'It belonged to my family,' answered the woman as she shrugged. 'I figured I'd at least make it look nice.' This seemed to pique the vampire's interest.

'Sorry,' spoke Damon. 'I didn't get your last name.'

'Conlan', stated Nora. She watched as he thought the name over in his head. 'They weren't really known much here in Mystic Falls. They migrated from Ireland early on and kinda kept to themselves.' Damon paused his thinking and gave up. She wasn't apart of one of the founding families. Therefore she wasn't a threat or too important. However, he felt as if he had heard the name before.

The vampire gave the woman a bright smile before shaking her hand again.

'Well Nora Conlan. Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

* * *

><p>Stefan strolled through the hallways of MFHS. Klaus had given him a mission to keep an eye on Elena, however it seemed as if the doppelganger was nowhere in sight. He was too busy searching to notice the girl who ran into him. His jaw clenched angrily as he stared at her. She seemed to notice his anger and gasped.<p>

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.' Stefan observed her. Her green eyes stared at him apologetically. Her brown hair was down and covering her jugular. It seemed that he had a thing for running into brunettes on the first day of school. The vampire could her heart beating and the blood flowing through her arteries. Luckily for the poor girl, he was still full from his fun version of Twister.

Stefan gave the girl a charming smile.

'Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going.' The girl let out a breathy laugh and looked down.

'Me too. It's the first day of senior year and also my first day here.' Stefan's eyebrows rose.

'New in town?' The girl nodded with a small smile. She quickly stuck out her hand.

'Oh, I'm Ida by the way.' The vampire across from her grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake. He tried his hardest not to rip into her in the middle of the crowded hallway.

'Stefan.'

'Well Stefan, I better get to class,' the girl gave him one last smile and walked away. Before she turned the corner she turned back around and gave him a wave. 'Nice meeting you!' Stefan watched her leave before turning around only to see Elena walking out of the bathroom. Smirking, he made his way towards her.

* * *

><p>Ida made her way into her History class. However, when she entered, she noticed that no-one was in there. She stared down at the paper the lady from registration had given her. This seemed to be the right class. It was only a minute or so later that a girl and an older, handsome man entered the room. They seemed to be in an intense conversation before the man noticed her.<p>

'Hey there,' he smiled. 'Are you in this class?' Ida glanced down at the paper again before looking up at the man.

'Uh, I think so. Is this history?' The girl beside him nodded and smiled at her.

'Yes it is,' the petite brunette made her way over and extended her hand. 'I'm Elena Gilbert. That's Mr Saltzman,' she gestured to the man behind her. He gave a small wave. Ida's eyebrows rose. She was going to enjoy this school if all the teachers looked that good. Looking back towards Elena, she shook her hand.

'I'm Ida. It's my first day. I'm a bit nervous,' admitted Ida. The man she now knew as her History teacher spoke up from behind Elena.

'Don't be. I'm sure you'll fit right in,' he assured. 'Just take a seat anywhere you want.' The green-eyed girl followed his advice and sat towards the back of the class. She tried her best not to notice when Mr Saltzman threw a side look at her before continuing his conversation with Elena. Ida noticed how friendly they seemed to be with each other and figured that they knew one another outside of school. They talked for a few minutes and Ida was sure she heard the name 'Stefan' pop up.

It wasn't long after that that the bell rang signalling the start of class. Students flowed into the classroom. One of them being Stefan. He made his way down the row of desks before stopping next to an occupied one beside Elena. Ida watched as Stefan stared down at the boy.

'You're in my seat,' he stated. In a heartbeat, the scared boy had stood up and with a pat on the back from Stefan, left to find another spot. The handsome blonde let out a sigh before sitting down and smirking at Elena.

'Hey you,' he said in a low voice. Elena looked as if he was the last person she wanted to talk to and instead looked towards the front of the class.

Ida tried to tune in to what Mr Saltzman was saying about the first Americans but found she couldn't when she saw that Stefan had turned around to look at her.

'Hello again,' he greeted with a devilish smirk. Ida simply smiled back before watching him turn around. The green-eyed girl certainly wasn't oblivious to the curious look Elena was giving them. Ida tried once again to focus on the class lead by the hottest teacher she had ever seen.

'-starting with this country's original founders. The Native Americans.' The teaching was halted by a tall blonde waltzing into the room. She gave off a cool aura.

'What about the vikings?' she questioned, taking a seat at the very front.

'Well,' began the teacher. 'There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the states.' Mr Saltzman's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. 'Who are you?'

'My name's Rebekah, and history is my favourite subject,' answered the blonde. Mr Saltzman simply nodded, still confused. Before he began teaching again, Ida saw Elena and him sharing a look. Elena slowly shook her head and Stefan sighed.

'_Great_,' he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing in the stoner pit talking to Vicki when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a girl standing there staring at him with curious green eyes.<p>

'Dude, are you okay?' she asked. The girl must of noticed his confusion and quickly elaborated. 'You were talking to yourself,' added the girl. It took Matt a moment to wrap his head around things before throwing out a sloppy laugh.

'Oh! Yeah dude,' he gestured towards where the stoners were sitting. He tried to do his best stoner impression. Or at least what Jeremy was like when he was stoned. 'That stuff's intense!' The girl seemed to agree with him and laughed too.

'Yeah I know what you mean.' The girl smiled at him before walking off. Matt watched her and looked around to see if anyone else was watching. When the coast was clear he turned back to Vicki who was waiting patiently.

'What do I have to do?'

Meanwhile, Ida narrowed her eyes. That boy was nowhere near stoned. She would know. So who was he talking to? Putting it towards the back off her mind, she made her way out of the stoner pit and towards the football field.

* * *

><p>Ida wasn't really one for sport or any sort of physical activities. However that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy watching <em>others<em> do it. She sat up on the bleachers overlooking all the students. She was supposed to be going over her assigned homework but she found it tedious after awhile. Instead, she opted for watching the jocks and the cheerleaders practice.

Ida watched as the new girl Rebekah talked with another blonde that she recognised from History class. Caroline Forbes. The two seemed to be in a heated conversation. After a bit, Ida got bored and flicked her eyes around the area to see if she could spot anyone else that she knew. And she did. Running around the track was the nice girl Ida had met earlier in the day. She watched as Elena was interrupted by Stefan, who also seemed to be running. She watched as the two also argued. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Stefan shove another guy- who had accidentally bumped into Elena- onto the ground.

Gathering that there was alot of angst between her fellow seniors, Ida decided to flick her eyes back down onto her books to study.

* * *

><p>The house on Jefferson Road definitely looked better than it had a year ago. The overgrown bushes had been trimmed and the weeds were pulled from the ground. The dead trees had also been pulled out and the lawn had been regrown. The house had suffered from a tragic fire back in 1864 that killed the previous family living there. Since then, the place had gone to hell. However, now it looked quite nice. Damon stood across the road and observed the woman he met earlier as she carried boxes through the front door. She wasn't kidding when she said she had fixed the place up.<p>

The vampire vaguely remembered what the house originally looked like compared to what it looked like now. The house now, of course, looked much more modern but the layout was still somewhat the same.

Damon, for the life of him, couldn't seem to remember much about the Conlan's. He vaguely remembered an Irish man living there with a few of his children but that was it. Nora had said that the family kept to themselves which helped explain things a bit more. This of course made more sense when he took notice of how far away from town the house was.

After watching the new resident go inside once more, Damon made his way back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>The bonfire party was raging later on that night. Students danced around holding cups of beer in their hands. Ida too, held a red cup in her hand. Occasionally she would sip from it, the drink warmed her throat and stomach. She had spotted a few people that she had met at school. A guy or two had asked to dance with her and she did. Only for a few songs before kindly slipping away. Ida was starting to get bored now and looked around for something to do or a person to talk to.<p>

She noticed Rebekah and Stefan standing over at the keg. Looking down at her cup, Ida saw that she was in need of a refill and made her way over. Stefan left before she got there, leaving Rebekah behind. Ida grabbed the nozzle for the keg and filled her cup. Rebekah still stood there. When she noticed Ida her eyes narrowed.

'You're the new girl right?' Ida looked up after she was done and took a sip.

'Uh-huh. Ida,' she answered holding out a hand. Rebekah smiled before shaking it.

'Rebekah, pleasure. Finally someone who knows how to _properly_ greet someone,' she said after pulling her hand away. Ida let out a small laugh even though she wasn't sure what she was referring to. The green-eyed girl sighed and motioned around.

'Having fun?' Rebekah nodded quickly with a smile.

'Yes. This is my first bonfire,' she admitted. Ida's eyebrows rose.

'Really?' The blonde nodded sadly.

'My brother was always very protective of me and kept me away from people for awhile,' Rebekah paused for a moment as if she was remembering something. 'But now, he's left and I'm free to do what I want.' Ida smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel bad for the pretty blonde.

'Well then this is a happy occasion!' proclaimed Ida raising her cup into the air. Rebekah let out a laugh. 'In honour of this, I advise that you celebrate with a toasted marshmallow!' Rebekah looked confused.

'A what?' Ida gasped when she realised that the blonde had no idea what she was talking about.

'We must rectify this immediately! Come on!' Ida took Rebekah's hand and led her over to a log in front of a fire. She picked up two large sticks and checked to make sure they were clean before handing one to Rebekah. She then grabbed a bag of marshmallows from a couple sitting nearby.

'Here,' said Ida offering out a fluffy marshmallow. Rebekah took it hesitantly and pinched it softly between her fingers. Ida grabbed her own before poking it down onto her stick. Rebekah copied her actions and made sure that the marshmallow was firmly in place.

'Now what?' asked the blonde. Ida opened her mouth to answer when a girl walked past and accidentally knocked her drink onto her lap. Ida gasped and stood up before glaring at the clumsy girl. The girl seemed too drunk to care so she simply laughed and walked off.

'Great,' said Ida sarcastically as she tried to wipe some of the drink off. Looking down, she saw that Rebekah was still sitting there with the stick in her hand. Sighing she set her own stick down. 'Sorry Rebekah, I have to go dry myself off.' Rebekah looked sad that the girl was leaving and twirled the stick around in her hand.

'What do I do with this?' she asked.

'Stick the marshmallow over the flames until it's nice and toasted then blow it off and eat it,' Rebekah looked skeptical for a moment. 'Don't worry. It actually tastes great. I'll see you around,' said Ida as she offered another smile before leaving.

As she made her way to the bathrooms she saw the girl that had spilled her drink on her. She was standing next to a keg and flirting with a guy. Another person beside her was filling up their own drink. Ida smirked and stared at the keg for a second. The girl let out a shriek when the nozzle went out of control and soaked her in beer. A few people around her sniggered as the girl stormed off. Ida laughed before going off to find the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Ida had cleaned herself up and had decided to go home instead of going back to the bonfire. However, the closer she got to the parking lot, the more she felt something strange in the air. Magic. She quickly followed the trail only to find a truck on fire. Her history teacher was there trying to bang the window with a lacrosse stick. As Ida got closer she noticed that Elena was trapped inside the car. Deciding to help, Ida ran over to the burning vehicle. She looked around for something and saw a large rock. She picked it up before lunging it at the locked door. Elena turned to see Ida standing there trying to help her.<p>

Ida felt her mind pulse from the intensity of the magic that surrounded the area. This was no ordinary fire. Ida decided to fight back with her own. Looking back down at the large rock, she picked it up with her magic before continuing to hurl it at the lock. With her other hand she focused on the fire that was burning and tried to make it smaller. Finally she heard the lock break. Ida ripped the door open.

'Elena!' the girl coughed from the smoke and looked at her. 'Get out now!' Elena nodded and looked at the back to see Stefan still lying there.

'Stefan!' the boy woke up and looked around. Quickly, he kicked the back door open. Elena climbed into the back and tried to pull him out. She turned to look at Ida. 'Help me!' she cried. Ida ran around and pulled Stefan out. Alaric showed up beside her and grabbed Elena.

'Hurry up before it blows!' Both Alaric and Ida dragged Elena and Stefan away from the car just in time. As soon as the got far enough the car blew up. Ida felt the heat from the explosion breeze over her face. Elena was gasping and looking at all of them. Her eyes connected with Ida's tired ones. Alaric stared at her too with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Nora sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich when she heard the door open. She sighed already knowing who it was before taking another bite.<p>

'So,' she began, 'how was the bonfire?'

'Interesting.' Nora turned and gasped when she saw Ida standing there. Dropping her sandwich on her plate, she rushed over to look at her sister.

'What the hell happened?' she asked observing Ida's face. A piece of debris had from the explosion had flown into Ida's cheek leaving a nasty cut. Her face was also covered with blotches of smoke. Ida sighed.

'There was an explosion in the parking lot,' she answered. Nora's eyebrows creased. 'Someone lit one of the teacher's cars on fire. Two people from my class were trapped inside so I tried to help.' Nora listened to her sister's explanation.

'Who did it? Ida shook her head and shrugged.

'I'm not sure,' she said. 'But there was something about the fire. I tried putting it out with magic but it didn't work. Well not for long anyway.' Nora was beyond confused now.

'So another witch was involved?' Her little sister nodded slowly.

'And whoever they are, they're powerful. I could feel the magic from so far away. And when I got there, it nearly knocked me over from how strong it was.' The two sisters said nothing. They were both too busy thinking about what this meant.

* * *

><p><em>I know. Lame ending. I couldn't really think of how to finish it. I tried to weave the characters in and hopefully I did okay. Just a note. I won't be replacing Bonnie with Ida. I respect that Bennett witch far too much to do that. <em>

_If you did like this and you want me to continue, please review! I would love some feedback. Even some constructive criticism. Thank you for even bothering to read. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to continue. Also, there is a backstory for my characters that I will gradually slip into the story. Thank you to the people who reviewed/favourited/followed. Things may seem confusing at first but all will be explained. Just hang in there._

**Disclaimer: **_Please refer to the first chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**5 months ago**

_Three rings of fire, each containing a woman. One werewolf, one vampire and one doppelganger. A witch stood high up beside them, a log of wood placed in front of her. There was fire burning inside of it along with the moonstone. A man, with blond hair and a dark expression stood and waited as the witch performed the spell. He approached the ring of fire that contained the pained werewolf._

_'Shall we?' he asked. The witch dropped the circle of fire causing the werewolf to look around._

_Seeing an opportunity, she ran at the man with speed. But he was quicker. He quickly separated her heart from her body._

_Next was the vampire. She tried to attack the witch but, like the werewolf, was unsuccessful. The blonde man staked her causing the final girl to sob loudly._

_It was now her turn. The final part of the puzzle to breaking this dreaded curse. The doppelganger had stopped her crying and instead knelt on the ground, awaiting her end. The witch dropped the circle of fire as the man approached the young girl. Instead of taking the offered hand from the man, she opted to walk towards the witch without a second look._

_'Thank you Elena,' he whispered as he held her face. The girl stared back at him with nothing but hate._

_'Go to hell,' she spat._

_There were no cries of mercy from the girl as he fed from her before tossing her aside. The chanting stopped. The curse was broken._

Ida gasped as she awoke from her dream. For awhile now she had been receiving pieces to the story. But tonight on the 28th of April, she received the whole tale. The witch calmed herself as she sat up in her bed. She knew from previous experience that this was not just a dream, this was a vision. And based on her most recent vision, she would bet that it just came true.

Something stirred deep within Ida. She knew who the man was and what he was doing. Niklaus. He was once very close with her dear sister Nora. She had met him once, many decades ago. He was a cunning man. And for some reason her sister couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Ida fought with herself on wondering whether or not to tell Nora. After many minutes of consideration, she took the plunge and called her sister.

After three days her sister had organized builders to work on their old house that resided in the town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The town of Mystic Falls was buzzing as they all prepared for the Night of Illumination. In the middle of town, volunteers stood on ladders and hung lanterns from the trees. There was also a stage which Mayor Lockwood now stood on as she talked through the microphone about what this day was all about. Nora and Ida stood and listened as the mayor talked about honouring the event that the founding families created a century and a half ago. The audience clapped as Tobias Fell was welcomed onto the stage.

'150 years later and these things are still as boring as the first,' droned Nora as she glanced around. Ida shrugged from beside her.

'Not true. I always kind of liked the night sky only being lit with candles, well in this case, lanterns.'

'I'm bored,' sighed Nora. 'Can we go now?' She watched as her younger sibling rolled her eyes at her.

'Okay _first_ of all,' she started and held up one finger for emphasis, 'this was _your_ idea to come out into the town. And second of all, _I'm _supposed to be the one acting like a teenager.' Nora let out a sigh.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised. 'I'm just frustrated that's all.'

'Why?' replied Ida in a snarky tone as she looked around. 'Is it because we've been here for two days and you have yet to come into contact with your psycho ex?' The green-eyed girl smirked when Nora glared at her.

'He was _not_ my boyfriend.'

'_Oh_, I'm sorry,' said Ida sarcastically. She turned to her sister and wiggled her eyebrows. 'Your _lover_.' Nora tried to fight a smile before shoving Ida away.

The younger witch pouted before speaking again.

'You know I never knew what you saw in him.' Her sister shrugged beside her.

'He's an acquired taste'. Nora turned and bent down to pick up a lantern before offering it to her sister.

'Here,' she said. 'Go be one with the community.' Ida's eyebrows creased as she took it from her sister. As soon as she had it, Nora began walking away.

'Hey! Where are you going?' Nora turned.

'To the Grill, I need a drink.' Ida went to say something again but her sister was already across the road. Huffing, she put the lantern under one arm and took off to find a nice tree to hang it in.

* * *

><p>Nora sat at the bar in the Grill. She decided she needed a drink if she was going to willingly hang around people all day. Apart from that, she also needed some time to think. Her sister had been right when she had assumed that Klaus was the reason for her recent frustration. if Nora was being totally honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure why she bothered coming to find him. Its not like they were anything serious. However, Nora always felt that the way they decided to end things wasn't the best.<p>

Five months ago when she had received a worried call from Ida explaining her vision, she knew right away. She had wanted to come to Mystic Falls as soon as she heard but realised that turning up out of the blue would seem strange. Instead, she opted for re-building their family's old house. It had been almost completely burnt down back in 1864 by the town villagers.

Nora felt the presence of a vampire and turned to see Damon Salvatore leaning beside her.

'Hello again,' he greeted with a charming smirk. Nora smiled politely back.

'Hello Damon,' she replied. He looked down at the glass of beer in front of her and gestured towards it.

'I didn't take you for a beer kind of gal. Figured you'd be more into the wine.' Nora laughed and shook her head.

'No I'm not really into wine. I much prefer this,' she said as she took the glass and chugged it down. Damon watched as she skulled the whole thing.

'Impressive.'

'Thank you,' smirked Nora as she asked the bartender for a refill.

'So,' started Damon as he ordered a glass of bourbon. 'How are you finding Mystic Falls?' He took a sip of his drink when the bartender slid it in front of him. Nora nodded her head.

'It's been nice. It's quaint here. A lot different from where I was before,' Damon's eyebrows raised.

'And where you before this?'

'New York,' answered Nora. Damon took another drink from his glass.

'Ah,' he sighed. 'The Big Apple. So is it just you here?' Normally Damon wouldn't care less about the lives of the townspeople, but Nora was new in town, and he needed to deduct whether or not she was a hazard to Elena.

'No, I have a younger sister living with me too. Ida,' supplied Nora. Damon stored that piece of information away before deciding to hurry things along. He looked into Nora's eyes and spoke.

'Why did you come to Mystic Falls?' Nora looked mesmerized and spoke in a monotone voice.

'I came to Mystic Falls to restart my life.'

'Why?' asked Damon.

'I needed a change.' Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes at the woman. Another human that had no idea about the creatures that roamed this town. He decided that she would probably be dead in a month. He looked at her intensely again.

'Forget this.' he compelled and watched as Nora slowly nodded. The vampire turned to see Alaric walking towards him and quickly downed his drink before walking towards him without saying goodbye.

When Damon had left, Nora grabbed her glass of beer and chugged it. She slammed it down on the counter with a smirk.

* * *

><p>It had been ten minutes since her sister had left her. Ida had helped hang up a few lanterns in the town before deciding that that was her community service done and dusted for the year. She continued walking around to see if she knew anyone. She had, at one point, bumped into one of the guys she had danced with from the bonfire. He had tried to charm her and had given her his number. On the paper that he gave was also his name, 'Todd'. Ida was unsure about the guy but she couldn't deny the fact that he was cute.<p>

The witch was starting to get bored and soon felt like she needed a friend right now. She instantly thought of Rebekah, Nora had informed her, was the sister of Klaus. Remembering the things that Rebekah had told her about her brother, she honestly wondered what her sister saw in the man.

Being the ever so observant person that she was, Ida failed to realize Mayor Lockwood until she bumped into her. The older lady had let out an 'oof' sound and Ida had quickly grabbed her shoulders.

'Sorry Mayor Lockwood,' she apologised. The mayor brushed it off and smiled at her.

'That's okay dear,' she amended. The mayor frowned at the girl when she saw that she didn't recognise her. 'Are you new in town dear?' Ida nodded.

'Yes ma'am. I'm Ida Conlan,' stated the witch. The two women shook hands.

'Welcome to Mystic Falls dear.' The two shared a smile before the mayor excused herself. Once again Ida was left alone. The young girl decided to make her way over to the Grill to find Nora. She had done her part for the community and now just wanted to blow this popsicle stand.

* * *

><p>Ida stood outside the Mystic Grill and looked inside. She saw her sister sitting at the bar talking to a rather handsome man. She was about to go in and join them when she heard someone call her name.<p>

Ida turned to see her history teacher, Mr Saltzman, there. He had stood from his seat at one of the tables.

'Hello Sir,' she greeted with a smile as she made her way towards him. Her teacher returned the smile and gestured to one of the empty chairs. Ida curiously took one.

'How are you Ida?' he asked. The witch was unsure as to why he wanted to speak to her. She wondered if it was normal in this town for students to hang out with their teachers at the Grill outside of school hours. Not that she was complaining, she rather enjoyed the man's company.

'I'm good Sir,' answered Ida. 'And you?' Alaric sighed before leaning forward on the table.

'Look Ida,' he began. 'I wanted to thank you for what happened last night.' Ida gushed and shrugged it off.

'That's okay Mr Saltzman. I don't think I would've been able to _not _help Elena.' Her history teacher gave her a thankful smile. It slipped a little as he began talking once more.

'It's just-,' Ida watched as the man stumbled with his words, unsure as to how to phrase what he was saying. Alaric sighed and looked straight into Ida's green eyes. 'I know you're a witch.' The girl kept her face stoic and unrevealing. However, on the inside she was extremely worried. Ida let out a nervous laugh.

'A witch?' she laughed some more. 'What makes you think that?' Alaric's face stayed focused.

'Ida, I saw you last night,' he started. 'I watched you when you were trying to smash open the door. At first I thought the smoke was getting to me until I saw you controlling the fire.' Ida's breath hitched in her throat and she stared down at her hands. 'You stopped that fire for a few moments.'

She could still remember the pulse of the magic that hung in the air last night. Figuring she couldn't hide it anymore, Ida slowly leaned back in her chair with a look of calmness.

'Fine. I'm a witch,' she admitted. She made sure not to speak too loud incase anyone else heard her. She stared hard at her history teacher. 'I'm a Conlan witch and trust me when I say that that means something.' Her teacher stared at her with a curious expression. However, Ida wasn't done. 'That also means that if you try and hurt me, I will not hesitate to burn you.'

Alaric quickly held up two hands in defense.

'Trust me Ida, I have no intentions of hurting you.' The witch's eyes stared narrowly back at him in observation. After a few moments, she believed the man.

'Then what is it you want?'

'I just wanted to make sure that it was true. You're not the first supernatural being I've come into contact with.'

'Well, this place is known among us witches as a hotspot for the supernatural,' spoke Ida with a slight smirk. Alaric let out a small laugh. Boy, did he know that. The man had seen enough supernatural beings for a lifetime.

Ida leant forward once again and rested her elbows on the table. Her face was suddenly serious.

'You won't say anything will you?' Her teacher smiled softly at her and shook her head.

'Don't worry.' Ida smiled thankfully and stood up.

'Thanks Mr Saltzman.' The man also stood from his seat. With a smile and a nod, he made his way into the Grill.

Ida stood rigidly. What was Nora going to say? Both sisters knew that the young witch sometimes had trouble hiding her magic. When Ida had proposed the idea of coming along to Mystic Falls, her sister had instantly been worried. Nora hadn't wanted anyone to know about what they were. Ida had argued that eventually someone was going to find out and that she had a right to come considering she was the one who told Nora about Klaus. The young witch had just been hoping no-one would find out on their second day in town.

Letting out a sigh, Ida gripped the door handle and made her way inside. Nora was still sitting at the bar but the man she had been talking to was gone. Ida pulled up a chair next to her sister and saw that she was wearing a smirk.

'What are you smirking about?' she asked curiously. Her sister looked at her and shook her head.

'Not in here,' she whispered and motioned her head towards the door. The two sisters made their way to the centre of town again.

When they got there, Ida turned to her sister with a frown.

'So?'

'Damon Salvatore just tried to compel me,' she stated.

'Wait,' paused Ida. She pointed in the general direction of the Grill. 'That was Damon Salvatore?' Her sister nodded.

'Yes. I met him yesterday remember?' Ida nodded. Her sister had mentioned something about that the previous night.

'Well, what did he say?'

'He just asked why I came to town,' Ida looked unimpressed.

'Really? That's it?' Nora rolled her eyes at her sister. 'So what did you say?' Nora shrugged.

'Just that I moved here from New York looking for a fresh start.'

'And he believed you?' asked Ida suspiciously.

'For your information, I am great at pretending to be compelled,' defended her older sister as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ida rolled her eyes at her sister and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was dark now and the Night of Illumination was just about to start. Ida stared blissfully around at the darktown.<p>

'Aren't you excited?' asked Ida. The witch looked beside her at Nora. Her sister had indeed been peeved when Ida had told her about Alaric learning about them being witches. Since then, the older witch had decided to act like a child and not talk to her.

It seemed that Nora was still sticking to that.

Fed up with her sister's childish behaviour, Ida rolled her eyes and walked off. She could hear Mayor Lockwood talking on the stage from behind her.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen,' she said. 'Mr Fell seems to have been detained so the history department's very own Mr Saltzman has agreed to fill in.' Ida turned and clapped along with the rest of the audience as she watched her teacher walk up to the podium.

Ida started looking around at all the unlit lanterns and tried to spy a few of the ones that she had hung up. When she saw one, she beamed proudly.

As she continued to look around, she saw a familiar face in the crowd. A man with olive coloured skin and short black hair was standing talking to a young girl. Ida's eyes widened when she saw who it was. The name Annabelle flickered in her head. She remembered her and her mother Pearl who had owned an apothecary long ago.

Ida heard Alaric's voice in the background saying to light the place up. Screams and gasps of horror sounded throughout the town square as Ida, too let out a gasp. Hanging dead from one of the trees was a man she recognised as Tobias Fell.

Mayor Lockwood hurriedly ran back onto the stage.

'Everyone, please calm down,' she tried. People weren't listening. Some of them couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the hanging corpse. 'Everybody please. The paramedics are on their way.'

A few minutes later the paramedics showed up. They cut Tobias down from the tree and took him away. The town still seemed in shock. Ida could hear a few people around them crying. Mayor Lockwood had urged everyone to go home. For obvious reasons, they followed her advice.

Ida's eyes connected with her sisters. Nora was as shaken up as the rest of them.

'Do you feel that?' questioned Nora as she reached Ida. The young witch nodded her head. Vampires.

'Let's go check it out.' Nora nodded at her and the two set off in the direction of where they thought the vampires were.

* * *

><p>They reached a street only to see Caroline Forbes fighting a horde of them. The blonde was struggling to fend one off as another was coming up to attack her. Ida held her hand out and focused on the man's head. He let out a deep groan and dropped to his knees. With a quick flick of her wrist, Ida snapped his neck.<p>

Caroline had turned to stare at her with wide eyes before turning back to her own vampire.

Nora had also started fighting. She levitated two in the air before smashing them together and breaking their necks.

Carol Lockwood woke from inside her car to see the three woman fending off the vampires.

The man Ida saw before was creeping up behind Caroline to attack. Quickly taking down her own vampire first, she turned to give the man an aneurysm from hell. Suddenly, he disappeared along with the rest of the vampires. This left the two sisters and Caroline standing in the street, exhausted.

The blonde girl stared at Nora and Ida with wide eyes before breathlessly speaking.

'You're witches?' Nora sighed and nodded her head. Caroline looked between the both of them before stopping on Ida. 'I know you don't I?'

'Yeah,' answered the girl. 'I'm Ida. We have history together.' The blonde nodded to herself.

'Well, I'm Caroline,' she said. 'Thanks for your help.'

'That's okay,' spoke Nora with a smile.

'Where did they go?' questioned Ida curiously.

'Back to the Other Side,' answered Caroline. The witches nodded their heads.

'Well thanks again,' said Caroline. Both Nora and Ida smiled at her. The blonde smiled back before looking over towards Carol's car. Her smile dropped and the vampire sped over. She opened the door and helped the mayor out.

Nora and Ida took this as their cue to leave. Together they walked back to the town square where Nora had parked her car.

The ride home was silent until Ida couldn't take it anymore.

'Gosh,' she sighed. 'What an eventful day.' She looked at her sister but Nora simply ignored her. Ida clenched her jaw. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I'm sorry for not being careful and revealing our magic to not only one, but two people. You were right. I shouldn't have come.' Nora let out a deep sigh as she gripped the steering wheel.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be treating you like crap.' Ida made a 'well-duh' face that her sister chose to ignore. 'It's not like you weren't using magic to show off. You saved the doppelganger's life and you helped stop those vampires from attacking Caroline. I'm proud of you sis.'

Ida stared at Nora with a gentle smile.

'Yeah you weren't too bad yourself tonight. Who knew you could fight?' Nora rolled her eyes and quickly glanced at her sister.

'Hey, I have had my share of fights in my life.' Ida held her hands up defensively and laughed.

It was silent again for a few more minutes before Nora piped up.

'Hey have you down your spell this week yet?' Ida shook her head at her sister.

'Not yet. I was going to do it earlier today but well,' she dragged off. Tobias Fell's corpse flickered in her mind.

'Well don't forget okay. I can't have you growing old on me.' Ida laughed.

'We've been doing this for over four and a half centuries. I don't think I'll forget anytime soon.' Nora laughed along with her as she drove the pair of them home.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Like I said at the start, things may seem confusing but it will all be explained soon enough. I'm still working on weaving the two witches into the story which is why I have quite a few scenes with just them two. They are slowly making their way through the list of Mystic Falls residents though. <em>

_Thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows. They are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for all the follows/favourites/reviews. It's been great.  
>Seeing as 3x08 is the Original family flashback episode, I've made this the Conlan family backstory chapter. WARNING: there's a lot of it. Hopefully you enjoy it. <em>

**Disclaimer: **_Please refer to the first chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It had been over a week since the Night of Illumination and over a week since Alaric had found out about Nora and Ida. Alongside decoding the symbols in the cave underneath the Lockwood Mansion, Alaric had dedicated his time to researching the Conlan family. He had gone to Bonnie the day after and asked her but she had claimed to know nothing. The history teacher continued to be more and more curious about the new residents in Mystic Falls.

Alaric now stood in front of a desk in his apartment. He could faintly hear Elena and Damon training behind him as he continued to decipher the symbols from the cave. Mikael was now the current subject of conversation.

'Yeah but doesn't Mikeal have a weapon?' asked Elena as she attempted to stake Damon. The vampire caught her hand.

'Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael who we have already found, and lost.'

Alaric continued to stand at the desk and focused more on the pictures.

'These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is.' Elena walked up beside him and sighed.

'Then all we have to is find out what they mean.'

'Fine! Fine,' piped up Damon from behind them. 'If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two, how do you suppose we do that?'

'Well,' answered Elena. 'If the story is about the Original family living here, then we go straight to the source.'

Alaric's eyebrows knotted together. He was wary of the plan but knew that it was the only way to get the information they needed. He quickly thought of Ida and the Conlan family and decided that he should follow Elena's lead and do some digging of his own.

* * *

><p>Ida stood under the shade as she waited for Rebekah to finish cheerleading practice. The blonde and the witch had reunited the week earlier at school and had stuck together ever since. Part of the reason was because both girls needed a friend and also because Nora had asked Ida to find out some more about Klaus. The younger witch had argued that she didn't want to use Rebekah and refused.<p>

Along with creating their friendship, Ida had told her about being a witch. Rebekah seemed to be grateful for the fact that she didn't have to also hide the fact that she was an Original vampire.

The blonde Original started doing a line of flips before stopping in front of Ida. The green-eyed girl clapped for.

'Nice one Bekah,' she approved. Rebekah smiled brightly at her and looked over the witch's shoulder to see Elena approaching.

'You,' she huffed. 'Goody.' Elena looked at Ida and nodded before talking to Rebekah once more.

'I was hoping we could talk.'

'About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better,' assured Rebekah. 'In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest.'

'Actually I'd rather talk about this,' said Elena as she showed Rebekah a photo. Ida stared at it. A name was carved in runes. She quickly deciphered it as Rebekah's name. Her friend seemed to recognize the carving and went still. 'I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.'

Rebekah hesitated but said nothing about it.

'I should get back to the girls,' she said quickly. Homecoming's right around the corner. Come on Ida.' The witch smiled at Elena before turning away and walking off. Rebekah was about to follow her when Elena brought her back.

Ida had already walked away and was unable to hear the rest of the conversation. She heard a buzz in her pocket and quickly pulled out her phone. The caller ID read '_unknown_'. Frowning, Ida answered.

'Hello?'

'Ida?' the girl's eyes widened when she heard her history teacher's voice.

'How do you have my number?' she asked suspiciously.

'I asked the school office for it,' he answered. This confused the witch even more. 'Look, I need to talk to you so could you please come see me at my apartment.' Ida's eyes were even wider now.

'Sir, you're good looking and everything, but isn't this against the law?' Her teacher went silent.

'I don't mean that Ida. I need to talk to you about what I _discovered_ the last time we spoke.' Suddenly things made more sense.

'Oh okay,' agreed Ida. 'Just give me an address.' He did, and the witch left to see him. She quickly remembered Rebekah but decided that she would apologise for leaving her later.

* * *

><p>'Knock, knock!' announced Ida as the door to Alaric's apartment opened. He offered her a kind smile before gesturing for her to enter. She surveyed the place warily. However, she seemed to trust the man and soon stopped and looked at him instead.<p>

'Thanks for coming,' spoke Alaric. 'To be honest I didn't think you would.' The girl laughed.

'I almost didn't,' she admitted. 'Your phone call really creeped me out.' Alaric grimaced.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' The witch shrugged.

'So what do you want to talk about?'

'I was hoping you could let me in on your family history.' Ida raised a brow.

'What has you so interested?' It was Alaric's time to shrug.

'I like to know about the supernatural beings that enter the town,' he answered.

'_Right_,' commented Ida. 'You mean the supernatural beings that are possibly a threat to the doppelganger, Elena.' She watched as her teacher's eyes widened at her. The witch smirked.

'Well are you?'

'No.' This seemed good enough for Alaric and he gestured towards a seat. They both sat. Ida sighed and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

'So what do you want to know first?' Alaric thought for a moment.

'Last week, when I confronted you, you said that being a Conlan witch meant something,' the girl across from him nodded. 'Are you more powerful than the average witch?'

'Yes,' answered Ida with a smile.

'How is that?'

'I'm nearly 470 years old,' she confessed as if it were a normal thing. Alaric's eyes widened as he stared at Ida. She claimed to be nearly five centuries old but resembled only an eighteen year old.

'How? How is that possible?' stumbled the man. Ida smirked.

'It all started with my father, Cedric. He hailed closely from a powerful line of Celtic Druids. When he was a young man, a group of vampires had ripped through the village, slaughtering everyone but him. He loathed the beasts but admired their immortality. He craved to live for a long time but did not wish to become one of them. So _instead_, he created a spell that allowed him to do so. And he named it the Longevity spell.' Alaric drank in every word that she spoke.

'For two centuries, my father continued to lengthen his time on Earth with the help of his spell. Almost two centuries later, he came across a village in Ireland.

* * *

><p><em>Cedric Conlan strolled through the village. He had been travelling around the world for the last century but had decided to come back home. He smiled at the people he passed and threw charming looks at the beautiful women he saw. He would grin when they giggled before scurrying away. The warlock relished in the fact that he only resembled a man in his early twenties. <em>

_He was walking through the local market when he saw her. She was beautiful. Long, fiery red hair fell from her head in soft waves. She too, saw him and he froze when he saw her lovely green eyes. The beauty smiled shyly at him before turning back to her sister who stood beside her. _

_Cedric had bedded many woman in his long life but found that this woman, this magnificent woman, made the others look like a speck of dirt. _

* * *

><p>'That woman was my mother Siobhan,' informed Ida. 'It wasn't until later on that my father learnt that she too was a magical being. However, my father did not care and repeatedly tried to pursue her and she had let him. It seemed that she was as infatuated with him as he was with her.'<p>

'After a few months, my father had asked hers for her hand in marriage but my grandfather had refused. He said that his eldest daughter Meara was to be wedded first. My grandfather said that he would only allow my father to marry Meara. My father had not accepted which broke the heart of my aunt Meara. She, like her sister, had fallen for his charm and wanted him as hers. My mother was secretly overjoyed and she and my father continued their relationship in secret.' Ida paused and looked at Alaric. 'I'm sorry. Am I going too fast?'

'No,' Alaric shook his head. He was intrigued. 'Please continue.' So Ida did.

'Things for the young lovers were amazing. Until one day.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Father,' moaned Siobhan as she held her stomach. 'I do not feel well.' Her father and sister stared at her in confusion. Meara, who was still angry with her, turned her nose up. <em>

_'Please little sister, do not be dramatic. I am sure it is nothing but a flu.' Siobhan shook her head at Meara. _

_'No Meara, it is not. I have been like this for weeks now and I am still unwell.' At this, her father stood up and crossed over to her. He placed a hand onto her stomach and stared into his daughter's eyes. _

_'When was the last time you bled, Siobhan?' his voice was tense. The young girl's eyes widened. _

_'I do not remember,' she admitted slowly. Meara stared at her sister with cold, shocked eyes. _

_'You are with child?' she sneared. Siobhan's eyes snapped to her, her mouth open. Tears were in the young girl's eyes. Their father was now angry._

_'Who is the father?' he boomed, frightening his youngest daughter. He gripped her shoulders and shook her. 'WHO?' _

_'Ce-Cedric Conlan,' stumbled Siobhan. She heard her sister gasp. _

_'What?' she whispered. Siobhan saw the hurt and jealousy flicker in her sister's eyes. Without another word, Meara left the house. The eldest daughter ignored her sister's pleas to return. _

* * *

><p>'What happened to your aunt?' questioned Alaric. Ida snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.<p>

'She left the village. My grandfather would not let his daughter breed a bastard and she and my father married quickly. Three months later, my aunt Meara returned to the village, hellbent on revenge.'

* * *

><p><em>Cedric and Siobhan lay in bed holding eachother when they heard screams coming from outside. The couple quickly dressed before rushing outside only to see the village up in flames. Siobhan gasped when she saw her own sister making her way through the flames towards them. Meara's blonde hair flicked in front of her face as she let out a blast of fire onto a house. It was up in flames instantly. <em>

_'Meara!' called Siobhan. Her sister finally looked at her and smirked. Slowly, the witch made her way towards them. _

_'Hello little sister,' Meara looked at her brother-in-law. 'Cedric. Still handsome.' She looked him up and down before focusing on her sister once more. _

_'What is the meaning of this?' asked a horrified Siobhan. Meara let out a dark laugh. _

_'You are the meaning of this Siobhan. Ever since you were born, people held you in higher regard than I. And it is for that reason that I completely loathe you.' Siobhan's eyes filled with tears at Meara's harsh words. 'You got everything that I wanted. Father loved you more, as did everyone else. Especially Cedric.' Meara's eyes flickered to his. _

_She reached a hand out to stroke his face but Cedric flinched away. Meara squared her jaw. _

_'I loved you Cedric. But my sister got to you first. I thought that the proposition of marrying me would change your mind but no. You still chose her. And then you filled her with your seed,' Meara's eyes flickered to her sister's obvious stomach bulge. Cedric placed a protective hand over it. _

_'I am sorry Meara, but you must stop this.' Meara was silent for a moment. _

_'Only if you choose me,' she stated. Cedric shook his head. _

_'You said so yourself. I chose Siobhan,' his wife stared at him, love sparkling in her green eyes. Meara looked like she wanted to scream. _

_'Very well,' she drawled. 'Then everyone will suffer for your choices.' The witch turned away from the couple and began to walk towards the middle of the village. Siobhan slowly followed her. _

_'Meara please,' she cried. 'Stop this!' Meara let out an angry growl before throwing a ball of fire at Siobhan. The young girl screamed and dropped to her knees. Cedric quickly fought against the flames as he raced towards his wife. Siobhan was still sobbing as she looked down at her stomach. _

_Cedric felt a strong hate burn deep inside of him as he looked at Meara. The woman stood with wide eyes. The warlock ran at her and wrapped his hands around her thin neck. Within moments, Meara went still. Siobhan was still crying out in anguish behind him. _

_Cedric looked at his wife, then once again at her stomach. The two already knew that their child was no longer alive. _

* * *

><p>Alaric stared shocked at Ida. Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.<p>

'I'm sorry Ida,' he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The witch looked at him and smiled thankfully. 'I understand if you don't want to continue.' Ida shook her head quickly and wiped at her eyes.

'No it's okay.' The girl took a moment before continuing her story. 'It took my parent's a long time to heal from what had happened. They both feared that my mother would never fall pregnant again. My mother prayed every night to her Gods and Spirits, asking for a miracle. And a few months later they received one.'

'My mother gave birth to my brother Felix a year after losing her first child. My parents were overjoyed. A year later, they had Nora. My parents were grateful to the spirits and they were amazed when they were granted another child six years later. Me.' Ida smiled happily.

'When my brother Felix began to grow, my parents noticed the amount of power that he possessed. He was only six when my father proposed the idea of his longevity spell to my mother. She instantly refused, claiming that we were too young and that we were no better than vampires. My father had argued against her and said that we would remain mortal, unlike vampires. We would still be susceptible to diseases and illness and that we would eventually die. My mother warily agreed to it. But said that they were to start using it only when they could handle it. So when Felix turned seven, my father trained him. A year later, my sister joined him. And then I, when I came of age.'

'Wait,' interrupted Alaric. 'You were seven when you started?' Ida nodded.

'Yes. My father thought it would be better for us to start young so that we could hold on to our youth for as long as possible. It was a different time back then so it didn't really bother us. However, it _was_ strange. We had the mental knowledge of someone one hundred years old and we only resembled children. The first few centuries were the worst. We still looked like children and therefore couldn't do much. Now it's better.'

Alaric smiled at Ida.

'Wow,' he said. 'It's crazy.'

'Very,' agreed Ida.

'What happened to the rest of your siblings?' asked Alaric.

'My sister Nora is here with me in Mystic Falls. My brother Felix is back home in Ireland, he prefers living there.' Her teacher nodded.

'And your parents? Are they still around?' Ida froze. Slowly, she began talking.

'My father is, although I'm not really where.' The witch paused for a moment. 'My mother died from disease not long after we began using the longevity spell.'

'Oh god, I'm sorry I asked,' rushed Alaric.

'It's okay. I wasn't as close to her as my brother and sister. Mainly because of the age.' Things went silent for a few moments.

Ida sighed and rubbed her knees.

'Well, I think that is the Conlan family history done and dusted. I should probably get going.' Her history teacher stood up and walked her to the door.

'Thank you Ida. For letting me into your family history.' The witch smiled and shrugged.

'That's okay. It was kind of nice reminiscing a little. I guess I'll see you at school, Mr Saltzman.'

'Call me Alaric,' he replied. Ida thought it was kind of weird calling her teacher by his first name but agreed anyway.

'Okay, bye Alaric,' she said before slipping out the door.

As she made her way to her car, Ida felt a buzz in her pocket. It was Rebekah.

_"Thanks for ditching me earlier. I would continue to be angry with you but I need your help picking out a dress for homecoming." _

She had then sent another text.

_"Salvatore Boarding house, 20 minutes." _

Ida looked at the time and noticed she was almost thirty minutes late.

* * *

><p>Ida knocked on the door to the boarding house. There was no answer. She knocked again.<p>

'Rebekah! It's me, Ida.' Not bothering to wait, she entered the house. The witch followed her sense of the vampire and came to what looked like the library. Ida paused when she saw Elena and Rebekah standing there arguing.

'I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael,' spoke Elena.

'And I have given you a thousand!' argued Rebekah angrily. 'But I know you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.' The doppelganger sighed.

'It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, over mine!' The blonde original clenched her jaw and spoke slowly.

'Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart,' she threatened. 'And I get my temper from my father. Now leave.' Without another word, Elena did as she was told.

When Elena had left, Ida stepped into the library where her friend still stood.

'That was intense,' commented Ida. Rebekah looked at her before rolling her eyes and looking away. Ida sighed. 'I'm sorry Bekah, I got held up.'

'It's fine,' breezed the Original. However, Ida knew it was not.

'So did you pick out your dress for Homecoming?'

'Yes. With the help of Elena.'

'Can I see it?' The blonde seemed to perk up. With a nod she grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. Hanging in a protective case, was a lovely red dress. Ida observed it.

'You have to admit, the girl has good taste.' Rebekah scoffed.

'I guess.'

Ida stuck around for another hour before leaving the Boarding House. On her way out she spotted Elena and frowned.

'Elena,' she greeted. The girl stopped and looked at her. 'Back for round two?'

'I just need to talk to Rebekah.'

'Okay then. See you at school.' With one last wave, Ida made her way to her car and drove home. She knew she would have to tell Nora that Mr Saltz- _Alaric_, knew their history. It was odd for Ida to think of her teacher as anything _but_ Mr Saltzman.

Ida just hoped her sister wouldn't get annoyed with her. Nora was already uptight from still not having run into Klaus. However, Ida had a feeling that her sister wouldn't have to wait for much longer.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for chapter 3. I know that there was a lot of backstory but I didn't really know what else to have Ida do. Plus I thought this would be a good way to answer some of your questions. More history will come out throughout the story. <em>

_Hopefully you enjoyed this. No Nora in this chapter but she will be back in the next one. _

_Please, if you could, review. Thanks once again to the people who have so far. I appreciate it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this one was difficult, seriously. Trying to weave in two OCs who aren't really connected with the main plot is really hard. And then there's the whole Nora and Klaus and Nora really doesn't know any of the MF gang besides Damon. I tried my best. Hopefully you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _Please refer to the first chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was the day before Homecoming and Rebekah was still reeling from finding out that Klaus was the one who killed her mother. Along with that, Elena and her friends seemed hellbent on waking Mikael to finish the hybrid off once and for all.

Rebekah and Ida strolled through the hallways of school.

'Wait, so your brother said that Mikael, your father, killed your mother but it was actually Klaus?' asked the witch. Rebekah sighed and nodded.

'Yes,' her voice was strained. The blonde vampire was feeling nothing but resentment for Klaus at the moment.

'Wow,' whispered Ida, shocked. 'Why would he lie to you about killing her?' Rebekah shrugged.

'He probably thought that if I believed Mikael was the murderer, I wouldn't turn my back on him.' Ida nodded along.

'So what now?'

'What do you mean?'

'I _mean_ with your brother,' evaluated the witch. Rebekah stopped to think for a moment.

'To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm _beyond_ angry with him.'

'That's understandable,' commented Ida.

The two girls continued walking for a few more moments in a silence.

'So!' broke Rebekah as she turned to her friend. 'Who are you going to homecoming with?' Ida groaned loudly beside her.

'Do I really have to go? I have been to _way_ too many Homecoming's over the years and let me tell you, they are all the same.' Rebekah rolled her eyes.

'Well this is my first remember? And as my friend, you are obligated to join me.'

Ida pouted and crossed her arms.

'So who are you going with?' pressed Rebekah. The witch was about to reply when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the guy from the bonfire.

'Oh hey Todd,' greeted Ida. 'What's up?'

'Sorry to interrupt,' he began, flashing her a charming smile. 'I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Homecoming dance with me. I mean, I'm sure you already have a date and that it's all last minute and everything but-'. He was stopped by Rebekah.

'She'd love to go with you.' Ida shot her a look to which the vampire just raised an eyebrow at, and looked back at Todd.

'Sure,' agreed Ida. She watched as the boy's face lit up.

'Awesome! So I'll pick you up?' Ida nodded her head.

'I'll text you my address tonight.' With one last smile at the two girls, Todd left.

The witch sighed.

'Looks like I'm going to the dance.' Rebekah let out a small squeal of delight.

'Wait,' paused Ida. 'Who are _you_ going with?' Her friend grinned at her.

'Matt Donovan,' she answered blissfully. 'I asked him yesterday and he said yes.'

For the past week and a half, Ida had had to put up with Rebekah's incessant comments about the boy. She was just glad that her friend had something happy to look forward to despite everything wrong in her life.

'Good for you Bekah.' The vampire beamed at her as the two girls made their way to class.

* * *

><p>Ida opened the door to her house before walking in and going through to the lounge. Her sister Nora sat on one of the seats reading a book.<p>

'Hey sis,' said Ida as she plopped down on the seat beside Nora. She glanced down at the book in her sister's hands curiously. 'Whatcha readin?'

Nora simply sighed and flipped the page.

'It's old. You wouldn't like it.'

'Well, in all fairness, it would be rather hypocritical for me to hate something because of it's age,' the witch gestured between the two of them. 'I mean look at us. We're ancient.'

Nora smirked at her.

'We're not _that_ old!' The older witch paused for a moment and looked at her sister seriously.

'Have you heard anything else about Klaus from his sister?' Ida rolled her eyes.

'Yes,' she stated. 'Rebekah discovered that it was actually him who killed their mother Esther.' Nora showed no signs of surprise at this information.

Ida's eyebrows creased.

'Did you already know that?' Nora stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodding.

'He told me one night,' she answered softly.

'Right.' Ida stood up from the couch and grabbed her bag.

She was about to leave the room when she quickly remembered something and turned around.

'Oh! I forgot. Elena and the Salvatores are trying to wake up Mikael.' At this, Nora had jumped out of her seat.

'What?'

'Geez Nora, I know we're old but is your hearing really _that_ bad?' Her sister shot her a dark look.

'Mikael can't be woken. He will kill Klaus!' Ida nodded.

'Well, that _is_ sort of the idea.' Nora let out a frustrated sigh. 'Okay, I'm sorry!'

'It's fine. It's just,' Nora trailed off for a second. Her sister sensed her frustration and frowned.

'It's just what?'

It took Nora a bit before she began speaking.

'When Klaus first told me about Mikael I had wanted to help protect him. So I did a locator spell and found him. He was on his way here to Mystic Falls.'

'Why?' questioned Ida.

'He knew that Elena was the doppelganger and therefore, the key to breaking Klaus' curse. So he set out to kill the girl. I had tracked him down and when I arrived, I met another witch by the name of Abby Bennett.'

Ida held a hand up.

'Wait, like Emily Bennett?' Nora nodded.

'She was a descendant of Emily and was determined to help protect her best friend's daughter. She planned to desiccate Mikael, seeing as she had no weapon to kill an Original. I had helped her and together we placed the spell on him. It wasn't easy. Abby ended up draining most of her magic by doing so. We had to tap into dark stuff. But it was worth it. She had saved Elena and I had found a way to protect Klaus.

'The thing is Ida, if Elena and her friends wake Mikael, he will not only come for Klaus, but he will also come for me too.'

Fear wracked Ida's body as she stared wide-eyed at her sister. She stepped forward and hugged her sister.

'Don't worry,' she said softly. 'I'll make sure that he doesn't get the chance.'

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Ida had been woken up by her phone ringing. The witch groaned and blindly reached out onto her nightstand to find it. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Rebekah.<p>

'Do you have any idea how early it is?' moaned Ida.

'Oh don't be dramatic, it's 6:30,' Ida could practically hear the eye roll in her friend's words.

'Well what is the emergency that you had to call me at such a bad time?'

Rebekah went silent.

'I did something. Something bad.' Ida sat in her bed, sleepy and confused.

'Well, what did you do?'

'I tricked my brother into coming back to town so that Mikael can kill him.'

This caught Ida's attention and suddenly she was fully alert.

'Mikael's _awake_?' she asked.

'Well, yes. Though not currently. Elena daggered him. I'm just sitting here waiting for him to wake up again.'

'Rebekah,' spoke Ida. 'Weren't you against bringing Mikael back?' The blonde Original sighed deeply.

'I _was_,' argued Rebekah. 'I _am_. I don't know. After discovering what Klaus did to our mother, it angered me so much that I decided to go against him.'

'How do you know Mikael won't kill you also?' Things went silent.

'I _don't_ know,' admitted Rebekah. Ida chewed on her lip.

'Rebekah, you can't let Mikael free. If you do, he won't just kill your brother. He'll kill my sister.'

'Why would he do that?' asked the confused Original.

Ida sighed and told Rebekah everything that she had skimmed over a week ago. Until now, the Original only knew that Ida was a witch. However, she did not know about the fact that she was also nearly five-centuries old.

It had taken the witch five minutes to explain it all.

'Wow,' whispered Rebekah afterwards. 'You're sister helped desiccate Mikael to protect Klaus?'

'Mmhmm,' answered Ida with a nod. 'Which is why your father can't be set free.'

Rebekah let out a sad sigh.

'I'm sorry Ida. But it's out of my hands. There's nothing I can do.'

The witch felt her head hang. Her voice was slow and broken when she replied.

'I know Rebekah. Bye.' Without another word, she hung up.

The girl sat on her bed staring down at her hands. She knew she had to warn her sister. However, for some reason, Ida thought it would be better to not let her know yet.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Ida woke again at a much more reasonable time. She had trotted downstairs only to see her sister in the kitchen making waffles. Ida felt her stomach twist when she saw her.<p>

'Hey you,' acknowledged Nora with a bright smile. 'Hungry?'

Ida smiled and sat at one of the counter seats. Her mouth watered when her sister slid a plate of waffles with whipped cream and berries over.

'Thanks.'

Both sisters ate their breakfast in silence. Well almost silence. Nora couldn't seem to stop humming. Ida observed her warily.

'You seem awfully chipper for someone who's potentially fearing for their life.' Nora laughed and shrugged.

'I don't know what it is,' she began, 'but I just feel happier today. Like something good is going to happen.'

Ida swore there was a giant ball in her throat.

'Maybe something will.'

'Hey, isn't Homecoming today?' Ida groaned before nodding.

'Yeah, Rebekah roped me into going even though I was _completely_ against the idea!'

Nora had tittered.

'So,' she said with a raised eyebrow. 'You have a date?' Ida smiled.

'Yeah. His name's Todd. He's cute.' Her sister nodded acceptingly before locking at the clock on the stove.

'Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping set up too?'

Ida gasped and lept out of her seat. It was true. Caroline had kindly asked if she would offer her services with setting up. Ida had thought there was no point seeing as she wasn't even going. But she had agreed anyway, knowing that she really wouldn't have anything else to do.

'I totally forgot! God, Caroline is going to _kill_ me!'

Ida raced upstairs to get ready and re-appeared four minutes later.

'I'll see you later!' she called as she made her way out the door.

Nora chuckled and sipped on her coffee.

* * *

><p>Caroline was standing with Tyler next to the painted bus when Ida showed up. As soon as the blonde saw her she placed her hands on her hips.<p>

Ida held up her hands.

'I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry Caroline.' The vampire sighed.

'I'll let you off the hook this time. You can help Matt out in the gym. He's helping blow up balloons.'

'Okay,' nodded the green-eyed girl before taking off.

Ida entered the gym and found a group of people filling balloons with both helium and normal air. She spotted Matt over towards one of the tables. He sat looking bored as he blew up a blue balloon.

'Need any help?' asked Ida walking over. The boy looked at her and the witch swore that his eyes were bluer than the sky.

The quarterback smiled at her.

'Sure.' Ida reached into the packet beside him and pulled out a yellow balloon. She pulled over a chair and sat down.

The next few minutes were filled with the two students blowing air into balloons.

'Hey,' piped up Matt. Ida looked at him. 'You look familiar.'

'Oh yeah,' realised Ida. 'We met in the stoner pit on the first day of school. You were talking to yourself and I thought you were crazy.' The blue-eyed boy across from her chuckled.

'I remember now. Hey you're Rebekah's friend right?' he asked with a frown. The witch nodded.

'Yeah. You're taking her to Homecoming right?' She watched as the boy blushed and nodded. He was grinning.

'Good luck,' said Ida with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Ida had finished helping set up for the dance and decided that it was time for her to go home and get ready.<p>

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Due to her original plan about not going to Homecoming, she found that she still needed a dress to wear. One of the perks to living as long as she had was that she had a lot of clothes from over the years.

After almost half an hour, Ida settled on a nice navy blue dress. Before putting it on, she quickly put on some makeup. It wasn't much, Ida preferred a more natural look. Her hair was already slightly curled from being up in a bun all day so she just let it hang.

After slipping on her dress and a few pieces of jewellery, Ida picked up her phone to try and call Rebekah. The vampire had called her once while Ida was getting ready but after that, nothing.

Ida let out a groan when it went to voice mail.

'Rebekah,why aren't you answering your phone. You better not stand me up tonight!' Ida hung up and quickly checked the time. Todd was going to be here any minute now.

No less than ten minutes later, Ida heard a knock at the door. She grabbed a coat before making her way downstairs. Opening the door, she saw Todd looking very handsome.

'Hey Todd,' greeted the witch.

'Hey Ida. You look great!'

'Thanks,' smiled Ida. 'Let's go!'

The car ride was filled with small chatter, nothing really special. Ida frowned when they continued past the turn off to the high school. She looked curiously at Todd.

'Where are we going?' Todd looked at her.

'You don't know? The gym was flooded so Tyler offered to have the dance at his place.'

'Are you serious? Matt and I spent nearly _two_ hours blowing up balloons!' Her date laughed at her.

'I'm sure they were great balloons.'

* * *

><p>Nora sat in her study flipping through pages in her grimoire. It was huge. Over the years, Nora had traveled and met many witches and warlocks who had taught her all different kinds of spells. The witch often found herself flicking through the parchment pages just to marvel at all the knowledge she held.<p>

In the book was the spell for longevity that she and her family had been using for centuries. Her mind traveled to her father Cedric whom she had not heard from in a long time.

Nora paused when she came to the page that held the spell for desiccation that she helped place on Mikael fifteen years ago. Her fingers brushed over the inked in words. She sighed. If Mikael was ever woken, Nora would have hell to pay.

When Nora had told Klaus that she wanted to hunt Mikael down, the hybrid had warned her against it. So Nora did nothing. Until 1995, after she and Klaus had gone their seperate ways. She had caught wind of the hunter Mikael making his way down to Mystic Falls and followed him. The rest was history.

However, Klaus never knew that Nora had a hand in the desiccation of the Viking. The witch had tried to contact him but it was no use. Even her locator spells came up short. She figured that Klaus had ordered a witch to put one on him.

For awhile, Nora had given up hope of finding him. Until her baby sister called her one night speaking of her vision. It was then that Nora felt that flicker of hope ignite once again.

* * *

><p>Todd and Ida pulled up to the front of Tyler's house. The witch's eyes glinted with recognition. The place still looked the same.<p>

Both teenagers hopped out of the car. They weren't even at the front door when they heard the loud sound of live music coming from the house.

'Is that a band?' questioned Todd with a frown. Ida grabbed his arm and walked with him inside.

There was people everywhere. Ida wasn't even sure that all of them went to Mystic Falls High School. She looked around at everyone. There was beer pong and keg stands, and lights flashing out in the garden where the band was. Suddenly, Homecoming seemed like Ida's kind of thing.

Todd yelled to her over the music and people.

'Do you want a drink?'Ida nodded quickly with a smile. Her date returned it before taking off. Ida stood and flicked her eyes around the room in search of Rebekah.

'This is weird, us being here together.' Ida turned to see Matt and... Elena? Wait. What?

'Matt!' yelled Ida as she made her way towards them. Elena gave her a strange look when she saw her.

'Hey Ida,' smiled the boy.

'Where's Rebekah?' The blue-eyed boy stuttered, unsure of what to say and turned to Elena for help. The doppelganger rolled her eyes.

'Rebekah said that she had some family business to sort out and couldn't make it,' Ida didn't miss it when Elena narrowed her eyes and looked her up and down.

Ida frowned. Rebekah had told her that both her father and brother were back in town. But it didn't make sense. Her friend was looking forward to her first dance and now she was missing it.

Before the witch could say anything, Elena looked over her shoulder and turned to Matt.

'There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal,' she said in a hushed tone. Somehow, Matt managed to understand over the loud music.

Not even ten seconds later did the blonde vampire show up beside them. Ida took that as her cue to leave and went off in search of Todd and a drink.

* * *

><p>Ida stood holding a bottle of beer. She had lost Todd among the crowd. The witch saw Matt making his way over to grab himself a drink.<p>

The boy stood beside her and drank.

'Having fun?' asked Ida with a smirk. Matt looked at her and grinned sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, it's _great_.' The witch couldn't help but see something deeper showing in his expression.

'Hey are you okay?'

'If I'm being honest, not really.'

'Is it because my best friend basically stood you up?' Matt chuckled deeply.

'Yeah, she really broke my heart,' he held his free hand up to his chest dramatically, making Ida laugh before going serious again.

'Really Matt. I know that we don't really know each other, but if you ever need to talk. I'm right here.' The boy smiled genuinely at her.

'Thanks. I'll keep it in mind.'

'Well, I think I might go find my date. I seem to have lost him,' said Ida.

'Yeah I should probably go find Elena.'

Ida made her way outside thinking that that would be were Todd was. She failed to notice the man walking in her direction before she bumped into him.

'Sorry love,' crooned a deep voice. Ida looked up at the man's face and froze.

'Klaus,' she stated. The hybrid raised an eyebrow at her.

'You know of me?' The witch quickly snapped out of it.

'Who doesn't? I heard you're the host of this whole thing. Great party,' she smiled at him. Klaus smirked back. 'Well I better go look for my date.' Without another word, she hurried off. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. She already knew that Klaus was back in town.

But Nora didn't.

Ida mentally slapped her forehead. She had forgotten to tell her this morning. Quickly, the witch pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister.

* * *

><p>Nora still sat in her office flipping through the pages in her grimorie. She also hadn't been able to stop chewing on her fingernail. It was a nervous habit of hers.<p>

She was pulled out of the words on the pages when she heard her phone go off. It was a message from Ida.

_Klaus back in town. Lockwood Mansion._

Nora's breath hitched. So the hybrid had finally returned.

The witch closed her spell-book and grabbed a coat before hurrying over to the Lockwood's. A rush of excitement filled her.

Nora pulled up down the street from the mansion. Cars were scattered everywhere and already, Nora could hear the pounding music.

She made her way up the driveway. A strong-looking man stood at the front door like a bouncer at a nightclub.

'Invitation only,' he grunted. Nora grinded her teeth. She could sense that he was a vampire and so instead chose to give him an aneurysm. He dropped to the floor with a groan.

'I'm sorry,' smirked Nora. 'You were saying?' The stupid man, who was in too much pain to speak, simply moaned and threw his head in a gesture for her to go in.

Nora tapped him gently on the cheek.

'Good boy.' She was about to cross the threshold when a hand suddenly caught her wrist. The witch turned and her face went white when she saw who it was.

'Mikael,' she gasped fearfully. He grinned at her.

'Hello witch. Surprised to see me?' Nora was at a loss for words.

'Who woke you?'

'That's not important. What is important is my mission to kill Klaus,' the Original leaned down to her. 'And this time, you will _not_ stop me.' The man pulled her harshly away from the house. Nora tried to retaliate but her fear of the man caused problems for her magic.

Mikael whistled and a dark-skinned woman showed up.

'Tell Klaus he has a visitor.' The girl simply nodded before walking inside. Nora stared at him and continued to fight against him.

'What are you going to do to me?' The Original pondered over it for awhile.

'Well, I shall use you to lure Klaus outside. Then I shall strike and if everything goes to plan. I will kill you.'

Nora said nothing but Mikael could tell that she was fearing for both herself and Klaus' life.

* * *

><p>Ida pushed her way through the crowd, still looking for Todd, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see the man she had been looking for.<p>

'Todd!' she exclaimed, making her way towards him. The boy smiled and held out a bottle of beer.

'Sorry, it's a bit warm,' he grimaced. Ida waved it off and took a couple of gulps. 'Where have you been?' asked Todd when she was done.

'Looking for you. Where have _you_ been?' Todd chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

'Yeah sorry about that. Do you wanna dance?' Ida scoffed and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the crowd.

'Try and stop me.'

* * *

><p>Klaus stood at one of the tables inside. He was in the middle of an intense game of beer pong. He stopped when he heard one of his hybrids come up beside him.<p>

'You have a visitor,' she said.

'Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here,' he replied in a playful tone.

'He said his name was Mikael.' All playfulness dropped from Klaus' face. He sighed and looked at the woman.

'Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad.' Klaus turned to another nearby hybrid. 'Tony, you know what to do.'

Tony nodded and made his way out through the back.

Klaus made his way to the door and stopped when he saw Mikael standing there.

'Hello Niklaus.'

'Hello Mikael,' replied the hybrid with a low voice. 'Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right, I forgot. You can't.'

'Or you can come outside if you want,' offered Mikael.

'_Or_ I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb,' retaliated Klaus. Mikael smirked.

'They can't kill me.'

'True,' agreed the hybrid. 'But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.' Mikael chuckled at him.

'The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re _still_ part vampire. And they can be compelled by _me_.'

The female hybrid from before stepped out with a struggling Elena in her arms.

'Come out and face me Niklaus, or she dies.' Klaus' jaw clenched.

'Go ahead. Kill her.'

'No Klaus,' begged Elena. 'He'll do it.'

Mikael hmmed before gesturing for another hybrid to come out. The Original pushed Elena back to the female hybrid before taking hold of the other's hostage. Klaus' eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was.

'Nora?' The witch stared back at him.

'Klaus,' she breathed. Mikael tightened his grip on her.

'Come out and face me _boy_, or they _both_ die.' The hybrid appeared to be conflicted. Nora continued to fight against Mikael but her magic was still being a coward.

Mikael continued.

'If I kill them, not only will you lose your source for hybrids but you will also lose the only woman who ever loved you.' Klaus' eyes flickered to Nora's. Her face denied nothing. However, Klaus was unconvinced the man he once called his father, would follow through.

'I don't need either of them.' Hurt flashed over Nora's face. 'I just need to be rid of you,' stated Klaus towards Mikael.

'To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, _boy_! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. _No one_.' Nora's jaw clenched.

'He has me,' she croaked. Mikael snapped and clutched his hand around her throat, his hold getting tighter.

'Quiet _witch_,' snarled the Viking.

Klaus was in a silent rage.

'I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill them.' Mikael was calm but his word were menacing.

'Come outside and face me you little coward. And I won't have to.' Nora could see Elena out the corner of her eye shaking in fear.

'My whole life you've underestimated me,' seethed Klaus. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. 'If you kill them you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them. Kill _them_!'

'Please Klaus,' pleaded Nora. 'Don't do this.'

Mikael laughed harshly.

'You should listen to the girl Niklaus. However, your impulse has, and forever will be the one thing that keeps you from being _truly_ great.' Quickly, Mikael reached over and stabbed Elena in the back with a dagger. The doppelganger gasped and fell to the floor.

The Original then set his sights on Nora. He brought his free hand back to her neck and slowly applied more and more pressure. Nora's arms flailed at her sides as she desperately tried to catch some air.

From behind, Nora could hear Klaus yell out in pain. She focused her mind on Mikael and tried to ignite her magic.

She was almost gone when she placed her hands to both sides of the Original's skull. Clenching her teeth, Nora sent him an aneurysm from the depths of hell. The man groaned and for a brief moment, his hold on her throat loosened. Taking the opportunity, Nora pushed him back with her mind, whilst still keeping him in pain.

Her focus was interrupted by Elena standing up as if she wasn't just stabbed in the back a few minutes ago. The doppelganger smirked at her and Nora instantly realised.

'Katherine?' the woman pulled out two grenades before turning towards the pack of hybrids.

'Kaboom.' She triggered the grenades and threw them. In a second she was gone.

Nora focused again on Mikael who had also been watching. Nora heard Klaus' voice behind her.

'Nora, move!' She stepped aside just in time for the hybrid to pounce onto Mikael. The white-oak stake was forced into the Original's heart. Mikael let out a blood-curdling scream as the stake caught fire, and soon Mikael with it. Klaus stood above him, watching silently.

He ran a hand over his mouth and turned to face a weakened Nora. She too was watching Mikael burn and took great satisfaction in doing so. Her eyes moved up to meet Klaus' and the two stared at each other wordlessly.

Klaus turned and walked back inside where Stefan and Damon still were. Nora followed him.

'You're a _witch_?' accused Damon towards Nora. The woman nodded. The vampire was less than happy and turned to his younger brother. 'What the hell did you do?'

Klaus spoke up and walked towards Stefan.

'He's earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do what I say. You're free,' Klaus released his hold on Stefan's shoulder. The vampire turned to look for Damon but his brother had vanished.

Stefan took off after him, leaving Klaus and Nora alone.

The witch slowly made her way towards him.

'Klaus,' she whispered. The woman reached out and held his head between her hands. The man remained un-phased.

'What are you doing here?' he asked in monotone.

'I came to find you. I wanted to see you,' answered Nora softly. Something flickered in Klaus' eyes before they went hard again. He reached up and pulled her hands away slowly.

'And what made you think that I wished to see _you_.' The witch was taken aback. She stumbled for words.

'I-I don't know. I just thought-'.

'Thought what?' retorted Klaus harshly. 'That whatever we had meant something? Because it didn't, Nora.' The witch shook her head quickly.

'No. You know that's not true Klaus. You told me things that you've never told _anyone_ else.' The hybrid sighed.

'A moment of weakness. It was just my impulses,' argued Klaus.

'Don't listen to Mikael, Klaus. You are _not_ weak,' tears were in Nora's eyes. Klaus turned away from her.

'Go home Nora. You never should've come in the first place.' She was about to reply but the hybrid quickly took off. The witch wiped her tears away before walking out the door defeated.

* * *

><p>Homecoming was over and Todd had dropped Ida off at home. They both sat in his car outside his house. Ida smiled at her date.<p>

'I had a great time tonight Todd. Thanks,' the boy waved it off.

'Thank you for being a great date. After I found you, that is.' Ida smirked and playfully hit him on the shoulder. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

'Goodnight,' she said, opening the car door.

'Goodnight,' replied Todd. With one last smile, the witch hopped out and walked to the front door. Before she went inside, she turned to wave at her date.

When she went inside, the house was silent. Ida frowned.

'Nora?' she called. Ida made her way into her sister's room. Her heart hurt at the sight.

Nora sat on her bed looking at old pieces of parchment. Her sister walked over to look at them. On the pages were numerous sketches of that were drawn by Klaus. Ida looked at her sister when she sniffled.

Taking a seat next to her, she rubbed her back soothingly.

'_Hey_, what happened?'

'Klaus. Long story short, I showed up at the mansion and Mikael found me. He used Elena and I as bait to lure Klaus outside. Little did Mikael know, Elena was actually Katherine and Klaus couldn't have cared less what happened to me.' The witch paused to sigh deeply. 'You know, I came here with this stupid feeling of hope that I meant something to him. But I was wrong.' Nora scoffed at herself. 'Like he said, we weren't even anything serious. It was all just a bit of fun. And I was a fool for thinking it was something more.'

Ida shushed her.

'You are _not_ a fool for loving someone, Nora. Even though I often question the men that you choose.' The older witch let out a dry laugh.

'Thanks sis,' she said. Ida shrugged coolly.

'Now, do you think you'll be alright for a few minutes? I have to make a quick phone call but I'll be back soon.' Nora nodded and Ida stepped out of the room.

The witch pulled out her phone and called Rebekah. It was no surprise when it went to voice-mail once again. Ida sighed.

'Hey Bekah, I heard from Matt that you were having family issues. _However_, I know that you seem to always have family issues. Is something wrong? Please call me back when you get this. I'm worried.' Ida hung up and put her phone away before walking back into her sister's room with a grin.

'Movies?'

* * *

><p><em>There you go. Longer chapter than usual here. Klaus and Nora finally met each other again. However, it wasn't much like a fairy-tale. <em>

_Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you can. Thank you to the people who have also reviewed/favourited/followed. It means a lot. _


End file.
